Tripping On Sunshine
by Fidomom
Summary: General Zack Fair summons Soldier 2nd Class Cloud Strife to his office under guise of professional reasons. LEMON Yaoi AR Mild humor ZackxCloud Response to a FF7 anon Kink Meme


Disclaimer: The following fan fiction is inspired by and loosely based on characters from Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core, copyright owned by Square Enix. I claim no affiliation implied or otherwise. Published for gratuitous entertainment purposes only.

A/N: My response to a request made at FF7 Kink Meme. LEMON, Yaoi, PWP, Rated M, AR, ZackxCloud

Tripping On Sunshine 1/1 by Fidomom

Zack sighed in frustration and pushed away from the desk. He did some stretches and crunches to see if that would improve his mood. He hated being cooped up in the office like this. He would rather have been out in the field killing something or better yet, at home fucking his boyfriend, Cloud's brains out. He grimaced and looked down at the sudden bulge in his pants,  
"That's just great! What the hell am I supposed to do now? I just think of his name and this happens? My day is way too far from over, for this to be happening right now. Guess I'll have to break my own rule. Blatant abuse of power but there's no way I'm spending the rest of the day like this and General Zack Fair does not resort to jacking off at work, those days are gone. Besides, why should I, when I've got the easiest, sexiest, little, blonde boyfriend right here at my place of work? He's probably gonna be pissed at me when we get home later but oh well, I can charm his pants off again then and make him forgive me. As they say better to beg forgiveness than ask permission and be denied."

Having talked himself into it, Zack smiled ferally and pressed the intercom button that direct linked him to his secretary,  
"I want Soldier, 2nd Class, Cloud Strife in my office, now!"

Zack chuckled to himself, knowing Cloud would think this was actually a serious summons about his performance or something. There was a first time for everything and today, Cloud would discover that his boyfriend was not above unscrupulous behavior. The tightness in Zack's pants became increasingly uncomfortable as he pictured shaking things up between them.

A little more than fifteen minutes later, his intercom buzzed,  
"General Fair, Strife's arrived. Shall I send him in?"

Zack allowed himself one more grin as he answered with a sternness he didn't feel,  
"Yes."

Zack sat in his chair behind his desk and schooled his features into a fake frown. As soon as he heard the light knock he barked,  
"Get your ass in here, Strife!"

Cloud came bursting through the door looking predictably worried. He shut it then stood at attention in front of Zack's desk. He saluted,  
"You wanted to see me, General Fair, sir?"

Zack's cock throbbed painfully as he mentally kicked himself; why had he never thought to do this before now? Cloud looked so adorably fuckable standing there so erect and saluting him no less!

Zack tried to disguise the lust in his eyes by glaring at Cloud,  
"Indeed I do. Care to guess why?"

Cloud blushed,  
"Sir, no, sir!"

Damn. Zack was hoping he'd admit to some minor discrepancy that could be trumped up to having greater importance. Oh well, he was used to thinking on the fly.

Zack leaned forward across the desk on his elbows,  
"You've gained my attention and I'm not happy."

Cloud visibly gulped,  
"Sir?"

Zack ignored the questioning tone and stroked his chin appearing to consider Cloud thoughtfully. What he was really doing was trying to figure out how to stand up without Cloud noticing his boner. Lighting on an idea, he narrowed his eyes and fixed as intimidating a look on him as he could muster, without bursting out laughing because of Cloud's expression,  
"Drop and give me twenty, Soldier 2nd Class, Cloud Strife!"

With no hesitation at all, Cloud dropped to the floor and began doing push-ups, counting out loud. Now that Cloud's eyes were diverted elsewhere, Zack stood up and walked over to stand behind Cloud, at his feet. He rolled his eyes and silently groaned in lust at the sight of that familiar shapely ass, clad in tight, soldier uniform leggings bobbing up and down. Zack imagined he could see the faint outline of the butt plug he always insisted Cloud wear when Zack was on office days. Zack typically had little patience for foreplay after a long day stuck doing office work. His already high sex drive increased to ridiculous urgency whenever he couldn't expend Mako laced testosterone by killing things or at the very least hunting for things to kill. In such a state, at the end of his work day, he liked to yank Cloud's pants down, pull the plug and go straight to slam fucking his ass. For the first time ever, he was about to do just that, though his work day was far from over yet. When Cloud had finished all twenty push-ups, he stayed in position bearing all his weight in his hands, wrists, arms, and shoulders,  
"Permission to rise, sir?"

Zack nearly lost it then, as he thought to himself *Hell yeah, I want you to rise my fuckable little sunshine boy*. Out loud he managed,  
"Permission granted."

Zack walked up and stood mere inches behind Cloud just off his left shoulder. He peered down and was pleased to see that Cloud was getting turned on as well. Maybe he wouldn't be that mad after all. Zack grabbed him by the back of the neck forcefully and ordered,  
"Bend over my desk, Strife."

Zack saw Cloud blink in surprise and dart his eyes at him briefly but then he did as he was told. Zack placed Cloud's hands straight out in front and wordlessly encouraged him to grip the lip of the desk. Zack leaned over him not even trying to keep his boner a secret anymore. He spoke quietly in Cloud's ear,  
"Do you know now, why you've been summoned here, Soldier, 2nd Class, Cloud Strife?"

Cloud blushed and nodded once,  
"Sir, yes, sir!"

Zack traced a finger along the outside of Cloud's ear,  
"Are you ready for action, Strife?"

Cloud squirmed in obvious sexual frustration,  
"Za ..."

Zack cut off his informal plea as he barked,  
"You will address me with my all due respect, Soldier Strife!"

Cloud closed his eyes briefly, licked his lips and answered with volume,  
"Yes, General Fair, sir! Soldier 2nd Class, Cloud Strife, ready for action, sir!"

Zack noisily lowered his own zipper and freed his boner from the confines of his trousers. He put both his hands on Cloud's ass and squeezed the firm cheeks, before undoing Cloud's pants as well and roughly yanking them down to pool at his ankles. He lightly stroked the outside of the plug with the fingers of one hand and ran a single finger along the naked length of Cloud's eagerly twitching sex. Cloud shivered in anticipation and Zack grinned. He spoke in Cloud's ear,  
"If a man goes home to a partner who's in a pissy mood, what do you suppose would be the best way to smooth things over, Soldier Strife?"

Cloud fought a smirk,  
"Permission to speak candidly, sir?"

Zack tugged the plug out of Cloud's ass and poised the head of his cock at the resultant inviting entrance; still squishy with lube and faint traces of the spunk he'd released into it before they'd gone to work this morning,  
"Permission granted."

Cloud stuck his ass outward just enough to let Zack know he wanted what was coming,  
"Threaten to never again power trip at work if he doesn't lose the 'tude and I guarantee, if he's in a pissy mood; it'll snap him right out of it."

Zack's breath caught in a sudden ferocious wave of lust and he slammed his cock all the way into Cloud's ass. Cloud let out a yell of satisfaction and Zack held still. He licked Cloud's ear,  
"I like that answer, Strife. Be loud and proud, Soldier."

Cloud panted and nodded,  
"Yes, sir, General Fair, sir!"

Zack grabbed his piece of sunshine by the hips and began slam fucking him. Cloud cried out, loudly and frequently with incoherent sounds interlaced with litany something along the lines of,  
"Oh yes! Oh please! Oh Gaia! Sweet Shiva! I love you Za .. General Fair, sir! Thank-you, sir! Harder sir!"

No matter how much he wanted to, Zack could never last long when he was that horny and under these special circumstances it was inevitable he should be done long before either of them wanted him to be. One thing Cloud could count on though, was that Zack was not selfish. When he'd finished spending himself inside his subordinate, he traded his cock for his fingers, wrapped his free hand around Cloud's cock and got Cloud right back to the edge again. Knowing his blonde boyfriend's body so well had it's advantages. He knew exactly when to halt to make Cloud whine in frustration and then he challenged him,  
"If there's something on your mind Soldier Strife, permission is granted for you to say it - just don't make me ask you to speak up."

Cloud was shaking with need as he shouted,  
"Sir, yes, sir! I'd like to come now, please, General Fair, sir!"

Zack smiled feeling all proud of his soldier boy for not even blushing that time. He pushed him over the edge and Cloud let out a terrific yell of gratitude as he came in Zack's hand. Zack rubbed Cloud's back and buttocks lovingly, then kissed the small of his back. He carefully put the plug back in, wiped up the runaway trickles with tissues and even pulled up his pants for him. Then he walked around to sit at his desk. Cloud hadn't moved. Zack looked into his eyes and leaned back deciding to enjoy the sight from another perspective, after all, his boyfriend was damn easy on the eyes. His eyes roamed over Cloud's face and moved on to his arms still stretched out in front, his hands still firmly gripping the edge of the desk. Zack frowned and sat up straighter to get a closer look. He chuckled and fingered the fresh scratches in the surface of the polished wood. He looked Cloud in the eye quirking an eyebrow,  
"That good, was it?"

Cloud nodded once without speaking as he fought a smile of sexual satiation. Zack put a hand over top of one of Cloud's and squeezed lightly as he mouthed silently,  
"Thank-you."

Zack abruptly stood and walked back over to the other side of his desk. He addressed Cloud sternly again,  
"Soldier Strife at attention!"

Cloud scrambled to comply but his pants, though they'd been pulled up, were not refastened yet and he was struggling for anything resembling dignified composure. Zack made mental note of how good he looked so disheveled for future reference. He nodded his chin toward him,  
"Put yourself back together, Strife, and then you are dismissed."

Cloud tucked everything back in and did up his pants but then stood his ground. Zack contemplated him with a puzzled look,  
"I said you're dismissed. I'm happy again. You may go now, Soldier Strife."

Cloud still didn't move but he blushed at the subtle compliment. Zack sighed in exasperation,  
"Okay Soldier, obviously there's something on your mind. Permission to speak granted."

Cloud bit his lip,  
"General Fair, sir, there's an understanding between my partner and I. Life can be unexpectedly cut short at any time, especially being in SOLDIER and so we aren't supposed to leave each other without ..."

Zack closed the gap between them and kissed Cloud deeply on the mouth, cutting off the rest of his sentence. He mentally kicked himself for overlooking their pact in his attempts to appear professional and still in control. He resumed his earlier position a few paces away,  
"Dismissed, Soldier, 2nd Class, Cloud Strife."

Cloud nodded once,  
"Yes, sir, General Fair. Thank-you, sir."

Zack opened the door to his office and Cloud left with his head held high, even amidst the knowing looks, whispers and covert smiles among the 1st Class Soldiers in the outer office, most of whom had been waiting for audience with General Fair since before Cloud had been summoned. Zack suppressed a grin, as he thought to himself, *At least they weren't bored.* .

THE END


End file.
